The Tracer's of Fairy Tail
by Jacobski309
Summary: <html><head></head>The story is now a crossover with Fate/Stay Night, so expect to see a host of characters from Fate/Stay Night, but with a twist Toresa and Lucius join Fairy Tail and make friends with everyone, but someone will come to visit. There will be hardships and t</html>
1. Chapter 1

Erza and Toresa walked up towards Fairy Tail's Guildhall

"So is this Fairy Tail's Guildhall is?" Toresa asked, trying to wrap her head around what it could possibly be.

"Why yes it is." Erza stated as she walked up to the door.

"Well I have to go now; I can't keep my Master waiting"

"I suppose you have to, but first answer me this. What guild are you apart of?"

"You don't need to know that, Erza _Scarlet_."

Erza stood there curiously but decided not to dig any further. Toresa just walked away slowly but also quickly at the same time.

'She is powerful, but intriguing at the same time' Erza thought to herself as she walked into the guildhall.

"Welcome back Erza, how did the quest turn out" Master Makarov asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"I am sorry to report that I was unsuccessful in my mission. I nearly lost my life to 3 Wyverns, but was saved by a young girl that goes by the name of Toresa." Erza stated, walking over to the bar. She took her seat when Makarov came over.

"So you meet Toresa, The Magic Councils Guard Dog," Makarov whispered so only Erza could hear him.

"Yes I did and from my observations she is very powerful"

"Well she is the weakest person in the trio that works for the Magic Council"

"Then who is the strongest out of them?"

"He is known as the left hand of the Magic Council. He is said to be ten times as powerful as Toresa and the Right hand combined."

Erza did not reply, she just sat there in silence. If what Makarov had stated was true, (Which she did not doubt for one second) then The Magic Council could wipe any dark guild they choose, but why hadn't they done so already. Erza question this fact for a while before just sighing. She heard Natsu and Gray bickering at each other.

"Bring it stripper, I'll take you right here and now." Natsu roared

"I can take whatever you throw at me, you fire breathing lizard," Gray shouted back, slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand.

They began to cast spells galore, flames heading Gray while Ice smacked Natsu. It was seriously tuning into a battlefield as more people joined in for whatever reason. Erza just smiled to herself. She finished her drink and decided to join the fight. She lunged towards the group of people and started throwing punches. It was awhile before they had finished but when they did, the whole guildhall was a mess. Makarov just sighed as his children began to clean up the mess that covered the once clean guildhall.

**(The Day when Phantom lord attack with the Jupiter Cannon.)**

Everyone was standing out the back of the guildhall, which had recently been turned to shambles by the dragon slayer known as Gajeel. Walking towards them was what looks to be a massive castle.

"What….is that?" One of the Fairy Tail members asked.

The tube located at the front of the walking castle start to charge up.

"Say goodbye Fairy Tail." Phantom lord's master stated. "FIRE THE JUPITER CANNON"

Erza reacted quickly, re-quipping her adamantine armor and blocking the blast. She was successful in the matter but her armor broke and she was sent flying backwards. She had used up all her magic energy blocking the blast from the cannon.

"You have 15 minutes to hand over Lucy Heartfilia. If you do not comply, the Jupiter cannon will fire again" Phantom Lord's master stated.

"We would never hand her over" The Fairy Tail members, stated.

Lucy started to tear up. She was to blame for all of this. The destruction of the guildhall, Levy and her team's severe wounds, Master Makarov and Erza being injured. It was all her fault. Suddenly a girl about Erza's age appeared next to her.

"who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I am Toresa Lockheart, I have been tasked with your protection." Toresa stated.

Everyone in the guild turned and stared at Toresa. Toresa had a sword in each hand. One had the yin symbol on it and the other had the yang symbol.

"who gave you this order?" Lucy asked, still crying a little.

"The order was given by Lucius, the right hand of the magic council. He specifically ask me to guard you, so guard you I shall."

"Why isn't Lucius guarding me himself?"

"Cause he is dealing with the Jupiter Cannon" Toresa answered as she pointed towards the edge of the Jupiter Cannon.

Lucy and the rest of the guild looked up at the Jupiter Cannon to see a shadowy figure standing in the barrel. He was kneeling on the ground, like he was bowing down to someone, but then in a blink of an eye he and the Jupiter Cannon disappeared. Everyone looked around to try and find the Jupiter Cannon went but they had no such luck.

"What…..What happened…to the Cannon" Cana asked. All the guild members looked at Toresa, who was smiling to herself.

"5…4…3…2…1" Toresa counted.

Once she said one the Jupiter Cannon appeared with Lucius still in the barrel but it had massive great swords sticking out from it. The Cannon fell over and laid in the ocean. Lucius run towards the group of Fairy Tail members that were just watching in awe. As he reached the group, the voice of Phantom Lord's Master ringed out.

"It isn't over yet Fairies. GO ELEMENT 4 AND BRING ME LUCY HEARTFILLIA" The Voice commanded.

Lucius just smiled at Toresa, pointing at the figures that were moving towards them. Toresa grabbed his hand and they both began to chant.

_"__We are makers of blades_

_For Eternity we have suffered_

_Only to create over 1 million blades_

_We aren't known to fake_

_Or Known to real_

_And because of this we pray_

_Bring forth The Wall of endless blade"_

After the chant had finished, a wall of what seem to be thousands of blades appeared behind them. It was a magnificent sight and it made the Element 4 stop in their tracks.

"CONTINUES FIRE" Toresa and Lucius shouted as blades shot from the wall and headed towards the Element 4.

The Element 4 tried to dodge the blades but 3 of the 4 were hit by the onslaught of blades. The only one who was not hit was the water mage.

"I see. Lucius we cannot fight that one. Her body is made out of water so physical attacks won't work on her." Toresa stated to Lucius.

He just looked at the water mage and smiled. "We won't have to" He stated.

Lucius was right with his statement. After the rest of her comrades at fallen she just gave up without a fight. Everyone had their mouths wide open, trying to comprehend what had just taken place. Two wizards took down the Phantom Lord's Jupiter cannon and The Element 4 without even breaking a sweat, but the thing was Lucius was exhausted and Toresa was nearly out of power. Once everyone started to celebrate the victory Lucius collapse into Toresa's arms.

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked worryingly. Toresa just nodded as she carried him over her shoulder.

"Do you have somewhere he can rest for the rest of the day?" Toresa asked the group of Fairy Tail members that were standing around her.

"Well since the guild hall is destroyed the closest place would be Lucy's apartment," Gray told Toresa.

"Is that okay Lucy Heartfillia?" Toresa asked turning towards Lucy.

"its fine with me since you just saved us all" Lucy stated walking towards her house. Toresa followed with Lucius over her shoulder. They arrived at Lucy's place about 15 minutes later and Toresa placed Lucius on the couch. The room remained silent with the exception of Lucius's snoring.

"So….um…What power do you use" Lucy hesitantly asked Toresa who was leaning against a wall.

"I am a dragon slayer and Lucius is a God slayer, and don't bother to ask anything else cause I am not going to tell you" Toresa answered fluently closing her eyes.

Lucy just sat quietly on her bed, pondering over what she had just heard. Toresa is a dragon slayer and Lucius is a god slayer. They are both very powerful wizards that work for the Magic Council. The question that loomed in the back of Lucy's mind was what sort of magic do they use. It was like Erza's magic but instead of equipping blades and armor, they seem to create blades. This was something that she wanted to know but the most important thing that she wants to ask Lucius when he awoke was why he ordered Toresa to protect her even though she had all her guild mates around her, but that would just have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone reading. I would just like to say that if you feel like I can improve anything in this story, or have ideas for a chapter in the future. Feel free to PM me or put it in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Gray were returning from a mission when they saw two figures lying on the beach. The figures looked Lifeless. Lucy rushed over with the rest of the group following her. When they finally reached the two figures, their faces were overtaken with horror.

"That's…..Toresa and Lucius," Lucy horrified stated. Natsu picked up Toresa and Gray picked Lucius up.

"Let's take them to the guild. They can rest and we might find out who did this to them." Natsu stated as he threw Toresa over his shoulder softly and began to walk towards the Guildhall. Everyone nodded and began to walk towards the Guild. They arrived at the Guildhall about 30 minutes or so. Natsu bashed the door open, took Toresa straight to the infirmary, and laid her down on one of the beds.

"What happen?" Mira asked as Natsu returned to the main hall shortly followed by Gray.

"We just found them like that on our way back from a Job," Erza stated to the guild. "Who could do this to them?"

"They have tons of enemies so it could have been one or more of them," Makarov stated from the second floor balcony. Since the new Guildhall had been constructed, anyone was allowed on the second floor, opposed to the rules when the old Guildhall was around that stated that only S-class wizards were allowed up on the second floor.

(A few hours later)

Lucy and Erza were sitting at a table eating some tea when Toresa appeared, her face was confused and her eyes looked like she had been crying, but nobody had seen her since she was put into the infirmary. Mira approached her slowly.

"Are you ok?" Mira asked her.

"I…I am…fine. Where's Igneel, I smelt Igneel so where is he?" She quietly asked Mira.

"do you mean Natsu, Igneel's son, if so he is over there" Mira stated to her softly as she pointed in the direction where Natsu and Happy were chowing down food as they usually are when they are not on a job.

Toresa stood quiet for a moment while she sniffed. She ran over to Natsu and began to sniff.

"So you're the source of the smell, though it was more potent before." Toresa stated. Natsu just grinned a little.

"Of course I am the source. I used to live with Igneel," Natsu stated to her, "But more importantly why do you know Igneel?"

"Igneel came to visit seven years ago and then he….he flew….away with Rinnenth." She stated looking down at the ground.

"Oh sorry for bringing it up" Natsu apologized to her.

Lucy just looked over at the now fragile looking girl that stood near Natsu, nearly in tears. She looked very different then how she looked about a month ago when she and her companion destroyed the Phantom Lord's Jupiter cannon and defeated the Element 4.

"Natsu why did you make the poor girl cry you stupid flame lizard," Gray shouted out.

"I didn't mean to," Natsu answered back. For once, he did not insult Gray back or start a fight with him. Lucy looked over to the Infirmary to see a dark figure approach.

"Did I hear that someone made Toresa cry" The voice said. Toresa ran over to the figure and hug it tightly. The figure hand came down and patted her on the head softly.

"Its fine Lucius, we were just talking about Rinnenth. I am sorry to make you worry." She stated to Lucius who walked out of the shadows. He had his shirt off and had some sort of marking on the right side of his chest and head, with the marking going down his right arm.

"Where is Master Makarov, I need to speak to him." Lucius asked.

"I'll go fetch him, you two make yourselves comfortable" Mira answered heading up the stairs. Lucius walked over to the table in which Natsu and Happy were sitting, while Toresa walked over to Where Lucy and Erza was sitting.

"You two seem close," Lucy stated kindly as Toresa sat down.

"He is like a brother to me. He was there for me after Rinnenth left." Toresa stated looking at the table.

"I see, so what's with the markings on his chest, head and arm?" Erza asked quietly.

"I can't tell you that." Toresa answered quickly.

The girls talked about over things while Natsu and Lucius talked about Lucy and how her father is.

"You see I can't tell you what happened between her father and her, but I can tell that she ran away from home." Natsu stated to Lucius quietly.

"I see, so that's why he hired the Phantom Lord guild to get her back." Lucius whispered back.

"Why the interest in Lucy?" Natsu asked suddenly.

"Well you see I still owe her father and my father something." Lucius stated quietly to Natsu.

Master Makarov appeared and ushered Toresa and Lucius up to his office. They both nodded and walked up and into his office.

"So what is that you want to ask my boy" Makarov asked Lucius as he closed the door.

"Toresa and I would like to join your guild" Lucius stated.

"I will let you if you tell me this. Did the Magic Council order you to do this?" Makarov asked, curious for Lucius answer.

"The magic council can rot for what they did to Toresa and I, so no the council did not order us to join Fairy Tail." Lucius answered, his expression was cold. "And you do realize that I am also here for Lucy"

"I understand that part, you don't need to explain it to me. Welcome to the Guild." Makarov stated, stamping them with the guild crest. Toresa had her put on the left side of her neck while Lucius put it on the left side of his upper chest.

"And Lucius, you do realize the price for using your magic don't you," Makarov stated as Toresa and Lucius walked out of his office.

"I do. It is a curse to anyone but a Dragon Slayer and it will require another sacrifice shortly," Lucius stated.

They walked down to the main part of the Guildhall and started to mingle with everyone. Toresa talked to Levy and Lucy, while Lucius had a drinking contest with Cana. It was not long before they were both out of energy and drink so they called it a draw.

"Toresa what is Lucius's last name?" Levy asked Toresa.

"To be honest, I don't really know myself. He was always been Lucius or Nii-chan. I really have never asked him what his last name is." Toresa answered.

"I see, and what are those marking on his abs," Lucy asked, starting over at him.

"It's not just on his abs Lucy; it covers the right side of his chest, head and his right arm" Levy stated, waving her hand in front of Lucy's eyes.

"And see the ring on his finger" Toresa said, pointing softly over to Lucius's right hand.

"Yeah, what is it; he couldn't be married, could he." Lucy asked once she had snapped back to reality.

"Well Lucius said that he was engaged to someone who he loves dearly," Toresa stated, smiling softly.

"You're saying he is taken. Aw man" Lucy stated softly.

"Why? Has Lucy got a crush on him" Levy teased her best friend.

"So what, I mean look and his body, it is refined and he seems like a loving and caring person. I think he is just my type." Lucy stated softly as she frowned.

Toresa and Levy both laugh at Lucy. Noticing all the commotion coming from where Toresa was, Lucius could not help but smile.

'She has finally found some friends' Lucius thought as he sat on a stool in front of the bar. Natsu and Gray were fight as usual, Gajeel, who had recently join the guild to many members disgust, was standing in a corner and Juvia was sitting at a nearby bench watching Gray fight Natsu. After Phantom Lord's attack, Gray had done something to stop the rain that followed Juvia from happening and because of this; she fell deeply in love with him. No one but her understood why and nobody dared to ask. The Guild was its normal self and everyone seem to be happy. Toresa had made some new friends while Lucius was still the same. He bared the Sins of his past with him as a curse, but he didn't mind. As for Housing, Toresa decided in living at Fairy Hills with most the other Female members while Lucius bought himself a small cottage that was located on a hill near Magnolia.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark in Lucius's small cottage and Lucius was sound asleep on his bed, though this peace didn't last long. He began to have the nightmare that had been haunting him ever since he learnt Tracer magic.

"What are you willing to Sacrifice this time?" the voice asked.

"So it is that time again, well what can I sacrifice?" Lucius asked the voice.

"Well you could sacrifice one of your positive emotions." The voice suggested.

"Ummmm… Well I do not want to do that, so instead I'll sell you the feeling in my left arm. How does that sound?" Lucius put forward to the voice.

"Very well. When you wake up you will no longer have any feeling in your left arm." The voice decreed.

The nightmare continued with Lucius bodies floating in a sea of blood. Toresa was next to him, her face full of gloom and despair. He did not want her to be put through this but because he could do it alone and the magic council had ordered her to help him. He always felt horrible when this nightmare appeared. He regretted every taking her to see the magic council. Why did he make her do such terrible things? He woke in a cold sweat. He observed his left arm and saw that the markings that were on his right side of his chest, head and on his right arm.

"Looks like the trade has been made." Lucius stated to himself, as he got dressed into black jeans and a loose white top. He just finished buttoning his shirt when a knock sounded from his door.

"Who is it?" he called out, walking towards the door.

"It's me Nii-chan, its Toresa," Toresa stated from the other side of the door. Lucius opened the door and gave her a hug.

"Why did you come up here? You could have just waited for me at the Guild" Lucius stats.

"I thought I come see Nii-chan's place before I headed to the guild." Toresa said as she smiled.

"Can you please call me Lucius. I can't stand Nii-Chan." Lucius stated, holding his hand over his right eye.

Toresa just nodded to him and they started their walk to the guild. While they were walking Toresa could tell something was not right with him. 'Is there something he isn't' telling me, or did he give up something last night to keep the curse at bay. What could be bothering him so much that I can't call him Nii-Chan?' Toresa asked herself. They arrived at the Guild about 10 minutes later and was greeted by the laughter and cheers of the guild. It was a pleasant sight to Lucius as Toresa talk to her friends Lucy and Levy. He could not help but smile. He went over and talked to Gray and Natsu about what plans they had for today.

"Were going on a mission with Erza and Lucy" Natsu and Gray, said in harmony.

"Well Toresa and I might go on a Job, but I am not sure what one to take" Lucius stated, looking over at the request board.

Meanwhile Toresa was talking to Levy and Lucy.

"So Toresa, which way do you swing?" Lucy asked Toresa, who was sipping on a milkshake.

"I don't know" Toresa whispers softly.

"So your confused about it?" Lucy asks softly

"Well…. I don't want to talk about it" Toresa kindly snaps.

Lucy didn't ask why, instead leaves her with Levy and walks over to where Natsu, Gray and Lucius was sitting. Levy was looking off into space.

"Levy-Chan" Toresa said as she waved her hand in front of Levy's face

"Oh sorry. I was day dreaming" Levy stated, snapping back into reality.

Toresa chuckled at the script mage. It felt good to have Friends who were different. She talked to Levy about many different things while enjoying her milkshake. Everything was relatively calm in the Guildhall until the door opened. Everyone turned and looked at the Girl who was dressed in a red turtleneck shirt, a black shirt that came to about halfway between her knee and her waist, and long stockings that came up to her skirt.

"Who is she? she doesn't look manly" Elfman stated.

Everyone started to whisper but Lucius had the most weird expression on his face. Toresa wondered if he had met her somewhere. Natsu also wondered so he lent over the table and asked.

"Do you know her?" Natsu whispered.

"yeah...She...She is my sister" Lucius stated softly to Natsu.

"WHAT, She is your sister" Natsu shouted. Lucius tried to stop him but he was unsuccessful in the matter. Rin turned and faced Lucius.

"I thought i'd meet you here, Nii-chan" She stated.

"What is your business here young lady?" Makarov asked.

"I wish to join Fairy Tail" She stated.

"Very well, See Mirajane to get your Guild stamp. She is the Girl with long silver hair." Makarov stated, pointed to Mira. She walked over to Mira and had her Guild stamp put on her left hand. She bows in thanks and walks to the middle of the Guildhall.

"My name is Rin Tohsaka, it is a pleasure to meet you all." She states bowing.

"Welcome to the Guild Rin" Everyone cheered.

Toresa smiled but something was eating at her. Did Lucius know her? Lucius was smiling but it was fake. There was something he was hiding, but Toresa couldn't figure out what. Natsu walked over to Rin.

"Let's fight" Natsu stated.

"Fine" she sighed. Rin and Natsu walked to an open field near Magnolia and took their stances. Everyone was watching eager to find out what magic she used and if she could bet Natsu.

"Let the battle commence" Erza stated.

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON" Natsu shouted as he lunged at her.

"I summon thee, he who ruled and united the first kingdom. Come forth Archer" Rin chanted.

Natsu was close to Rin when he felt a sharp pain in his gut.

"What the…?" Natsu says as he looks down. He saw a blonde haired man with golden armor punching him in the stomach.

Everyone stood in shock, Was Rin a celestial mage like Lucy. If so, what that hell does she summon. Archer (as he was called) smirked at Natsu.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu shouted at him.

"Why you I answer you, your nothing but a filthy peasant, you don't deserve to look at me," The man stated. A wall of blades appeared behind him.

"You filthy dog, why should I have to waste my blades on you, but my wife demands it so I cannot deny. Go my blades" The Man commanded. The blades came straight at Natsu. He took many cuts, but luckily, none had pierced him to deep that it could kill him. Seeing the stat, that Natsu was in Erza stepped in.

"The duel is over, Rin Tohsaka is the victor" Erza stats. The crowed stayed quiet. Rin kissed the man in golden armor then he vanished, like how Lucy spirits do.

**A/N. Thanks for reading this chapter and my story in general. Leave a review on what I should do better and some ideas on what could happen in the future. This chapter was hard since I had writers block but the next chapter should be out in a few days from now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait. I had massive writers block and also have had no internet. Hope this chapter is good. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Fate/Stay night**

Lucy was sitting at the bar talking to Mira.

"I am glad the guild is back to normal and that Edolas has a new king." Lucy stated, letting out a sigh. She was very glad she was back in Magnolia with her friends. She looked over at Toresa who was slowly falling asleep. Her Exceed Nemui sleeping on her head as she always does. She had grown up so much since she first arrived at the guild. She had been even happier once Wendy joined the guild.

"I am glad Toresa is happy" Lucius stats as he sits next to Lucy.

"She is like a sister to you, isn't she" Lucy stats, turning to face Lucius.

"Well you see, she is not really my sister. I have just taken care of her since the Council took her in." Lucius whispered.

"So Rin is your sister then? So your last name would be Tohsaka then" Lucy stated.

"No, I have a different last name then her because I was engaged at an early age."

"But then wouldn't your partner have your last name?"

"No, they were a wealthier family so I took their last name instead of my partner taking mine."

"So where is your wife to be now?"

"She ran away before we got married and I have been looking for her ever since that day."

"Oh…Well what are you going to do when you find her?"

"I will promise her to be by her side until the day I die, even if she loved someone else."

"Aww that's so sweet of you, so what is this lucky girl's last name?"

"Well… I can't tell you." Lucius stood up and walked away.

(Time skip: a couple of hours)

He had found her but how was he supposed to tell her. He was standing in one of the corners. He cleared his throat and walked up to Lucy.

"Lucy can we talk outside for a second. I need to tell you something." Lucius stats to Lucy.

"Oh ok." She answers as they walk outside.

"Get in there Lucy" Levy commented.

Levy…it's not like that" Lucy called back with a small blush coming over her face.

They came to a bridge when Lucius stopped walking.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked.

"You see, my last name is…Heartfilia." Lucius stats.

Lucy could not muster the words to respond. Her head was spinning, memories of Lucius and her playing in The Heartfilia Garden. Why had she forgotten about this? Maybe it was because she did not want to be tied down by her past or by her family. She felt faint and collapse. Lucius reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around her so that she would not hit the ground.

"Lucy, you okay." Lucy could heard his voice, but couldn't answer. Her vision went dark. When she awoke she was in her bed.

"What…happened" Lucy asked herself as she slowly got up.

"After I told you my last name you suddenly past out. I carried you back here and have watched over you for the past 3 hours." Lucius quietly stated.

Lucy tried to remember his last name and then it hit her. He was her fiancé and he really loved her. Her memories of him came flowing back quickly, like she did shortly before she fainted.

"So…. never mind." Lucius stated slowly walking away. He couldn't ask her yet, she had only just remembered him a few moments ago. It was rude to ask someone something important when she had only just remembered. Lucy wanted to stop him but she couldn't muster up the words and couldn't move. She just sat up on her bed and watched him slowly exit her apartment. She tried to hop up but fell back onto her bed.

(Time skip: That night)

Lucius was sitting on his bed, hands on his face. He couldn't ask her to go out with him yet something was telling him that he should. She had been gone for 2 years so she probably didn't have feeling for him anymore. He was depressed but at the same time he was happy. He had found the one girl he truly loved but she probably didn't feel the same way as he did. He fell asleep shortly after but he just couldn't get her out of his head.

Lucy was sitting at her desk writing a letter to her mother. She would write to her when something exciting happens or when she needs to get something off her chest. The letter went like this

_Dear Mother_

_Today I just found the young boy who you and father engaged me to when I was young. He is a lot stronger now and works for the magic council. _

_I am confused about my feelings for him. Something tells me that I should date him but another is telling me not to. I can't make sense of these feeling or figure out the right course of action._

_If you can read this mother please give me an idea on what I should do._

_Love from your daughter Lucy XOXO._

Once Lucy placed the letter in an envelope and placed it with the others in a small box that sat on the top of her desk, she sat down on her bed and began going through her memories. She went to a memory in which her and Lucius were walking from the Heartfilia garden, hand in hand, investigating the wonderful roses, flowers and other beautiful things that live in the garden. They walked, stopping every so often to get a closer look at some of the creatures or plants. After they finished walking Lucius handed her a necklace. It was made out of pure diamonds and had her name engraved on the biggest diamond. She hugged him as thanks and he smiled happily. Once Lucy snapped out of her memory, she laid down on her bed and tried to fall asleep but she just couldn't. Her mind was running fast, gaining all the memories from her time with Lucius back and trying to sort through them. How was she going to deal with this. She couldn't think about that, she needed to sort out her feelings and the tell him.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter. Need ideas for an arc or something later on so PM me your ideas**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome to The 5****th**** Chapter of The Tracer's Of Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter might change the story to M**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Fate/Stay Night

Lucy was sitting at the bar with Mira, thinking about what happened yesterday. Lucius was engaged to Lucy at a young age and once she ran away he never stopped looking for her.

'Its so sweet of him but I don't know how I feel about him' Lucy thought as she stared of into space.

"Is something bothering you Lucy?" Mira asked concernedly.

"Well… I found out who Lucius is engaged to" Lucy answered back

"Oh who is the lucky girl?" Mira asked. Lucy turned away from Mira and blushed.

"T-T-The l-l-lucky girl is m-m-me." Lucy answered with a stutter. Mira pulled Lucy into the kitchen so they were alone.

"Really?" Mira asked.

"Yes really. His last name is Heartfilia and he has found me after looking for me since I ran away. Its sweet of him but I don't know how I feel about him" Lucy stated to Mira. Mira hugged Lucy softly.

"Well it will probably take time to develop feeling for him but if you want me advice, try and get to know him better and see where it goes fro there" Mira stated. Lucy Nodded and they went back into the main part of the guild. Lucy walked over to where Toresa was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Hey Toresa, do you know where Lucius is?" Lucy asked the half awake girl.

"He went on an S-Class mission, he should be back about tea time if things go well." Toresa stated as she yawned. Nemui was sleeping on her lap like always.

"Oh okay. Well if I am not here when he gets back can you tell him to come see me at my house" Lucy told Toresa, she nodded and went over to talk to Wendy and Carla.

Lucy walked out of the Guildhall and decided to go home for a little while. As she was walking she had the feeling she was being watched. She began to slowly run. She arrived at the door to her apartment but suddenly she blacked out. When she awoke she was in a dark and damp cell. I was chained to a wall and had people watching me.

"This will stop him, we will finally have the Magic Councils right hand where we want him" One of the guards said.

'Crap Lucius is in trouble.' Lucy told herself, trying to get out of the chains but it was no use.

"Looks like his Fiancé is awake. We will make her watch as we torture him and suck all his Magic power." The other Guard stated.

(Lucius's P.O.V)

'Another one down but there is still so many' I told myself as I took down another dark guild member. More of the members launched towards me. I dodged there attacks and then countered them by slashing them with my two blades.

"Its no use. No matter how many you send at me I will win. Give up now and you won't get hurt" I shouted at them. They just smiled.

"We wont give up. Why don't you give up and we will release our hostage." The master of the dark guild stated as you told his men something. Some of them left and came back with Lucy.

"LUCY" I shouted.

"LUCIUS" She shouted back, tears falling from her eyes. They made her cry, and they will pay for it. I closed my eyes and placed my hand behind my head.

"I surrender" I stated, kneeling down. All of the of the Dark Guild members surrounded me like I planned. The Guild Master stayed where he was with his hand around Lucy wrist.

"Targets Locked, places defined, now come forth. HOMING BLADE WORKS" I chanted. Blades appeared and started killing the Dark guild member left, right and centre. The guild master watched in horror, he brought a knife to Lucy's next but he so was killed instantly by a lance hitting him in the head. I ran over to Lucy and hugged her tightly, covering her eyes.

"Its ok Lucy, I have got you now. I am so sorry." I stated. She hugged me tightly, but this moment ended when I heard ticking. Explosions started happening around us, I quickly laid on top of Lucy, shielding her from the explosions. Shrapnel came towards me and stabbing me in the back. The pain was only bearable because I need to protect Lucy. The explosions stopped and I picked Lucy up out of a puddle of my blood.

"Lucius you need a doctor right away, you have lost so much blood" Lucy stated.

"Ill be alright, lets just get back to the Guild." I told her. She placed my arm around her shoulder and we stumbled back to the Guild. We arrive at the guild a little while later. I was pale as anything and when we entered everyone rushed over to me and carried me to the infirmary. My vision blacked out once I was on the Infirmary bed.

(No-One's P.O.V)

"Lucy what happened" Mira asked Lucy.

"I w-w-was held hostage by the dark guild Lucius was fighting. He saved me but then the whole place started exploding. He…..He used himself as a shield so that I wouldn't…wouldn't get injured" Lucy sniffed, some tears rolling down her cheek. Mira hugged her as the rest of the guild member sat down. There was silence in the guild until Lucius walked out of the infirmary.

"What the hell are you doing? You need to be resting." Toresa stated.

"I know I just wanted to tell Lucy something," Lucius slowly stated, holding onto the wall for support. Lucy quickly rushed over. Lucius walked into the infirmary with Lucy behind him.

"What is it Lucius?" Lucy asked as Lucius laid on the bed.

"I just wanted you to know that I won't be around more much longer.." Lucius slowly stated. Lucy's face turned pale.

"What…..what's going on? Why won't you be around for much longer?" Lucy sadly asked. Lucius got up and removed his shirt to revel marking on his chest.

"This curse that I have increases my tracing ability but at the cost of something each year. I don't have feeling in my left arm, right arm, leg and chest. Once I lose feeling in my whole body it will start to take my feelings and then finally my soul. So I know it isn't worth you going out with me and i am ok with that." Lucius stated avoiding eye contact with Lucy. Tears started to fall down Lucy's face.

"It is worth it Lucius, It is always worth it. Don't tell me it isn't because it is." Lucy cried. Lucius had a shocked expression on his face.

"Why is it worth it when i will just leave you." Lucius asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Because its not the end result that matters it is the moments in-between that matter" Lucy answered, tears flowing down her face faster. Lucius pulled Lucy closer and held your tightly as her tears kept flowing. They just sat there for awhile until Lucy finally stopped crying. Lucy looked up towards Lucius's eyes and he looked down into her eyes. They slowly moved closer to each other, not sure if the other wanted what they wanted. Their faces got closer and closer until finally their lips met. They kissed each other softly and then the kiss was interrupted by Mira, who walked in and squealed at the two. Lucy's and Lucius's face lit up with a crimson red. Mira smiled and walked back out, leaving them to continue what they were doing.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
